And I thought I was the healer
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: A lot has happened to Bella in the last few years and she is rolling with the punches. The only thing that seems to make her happy is when she gets to play an online game with some friends. What will she do when she meets the players in real life? jas/bel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or wow or any other random stuff I throw in here.

Summary: A lot has happened to Bella in the last few years and she is rolling with the punches. The only thing that seems to make her happy is when she gets to play an online game with some friends. What will she do when she meets the players in real life? What a shocker that would be. jasper/Bella

Chapter 1

It had been 5 years, 5 years since he had left. 4 years since Jake imprinted and I was changed, and 2 years since I found out Charlie was dying. Maybe I should back up a little and give you some back ground as to what has been going on in my life since the little vampire known as Edward left me in the woods to die.

_**Flashback** 4 years ago_

_ "So Bella, I need to talk to you," Jacob said calmly taking my hand and pulling me to sit down on the rock next to him as we watched the waves from the ocean hit the beach._

_ "What is it? Everything alright?" I questioned looking him in the eyes. He looked nervous and he couldn't keep eye contact for long._

_ "Bella, I don't even know where to begin but know that if I could change things I would," he stated running a hand through my hair._

_ "Well, out with it already" I said taking his hands in mine._

_ "I imprinted," he whispered looking to the ground. I let his hands drop out of mine and I just sat there staring at him. I always knew this was a possibility but I had never sat down and really thought about it, " Bella, please say something."_

_ "What do you want me to say? My boyfriend just imprinted on someone!" I yelled standing to pace the ground in front of me, "I know this isn't your fault Jake, but it doesn't really make me feel any better."_

_ "I know and if I could do anything to change what has happened I would, you know that. You know I love you Bella," he said standing up, he put his arms around me to keep me from pacing a hole in the ground._

_ "What is her name?" I whispered into his chest wrapping me around around his torso._

_ "Jenny," he sighed into my hair as I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to cry in front of him._

_ "I hope you are happy with her, I really do," I said lifting my face to kiss him softly on the cheek before backing away from him. I turned my back on him and started walking away. I could hear him calling after me but I didn't listen. I just got in my truck and drove._

_ Half a year had passed and I still wasn't talking to Jake and it was driving me crazy. I tried not to revert back to my depressed little self so I decided to take a trip to Texas to visit my uncle for the weekend, bad thing is, I never made it, well, I made it as far as the airport parking lot and then the rest was history._

_ Something attacked me and before I could react a burning sensation shot through my neck, I knew the feeling all too well, from James._

_ "It's a shame you have to die love, it would be so much fun to make you my pet," a sinister voice whispered in my ear as he began to drink more of my blood. Not long after I fell unconscious and was in excruciating pain. _

_ After what seemed like an eternity I awoke, slightly disoriented and a thirst for blood, well, I think it was a thirst for blood. Movement from the other room brought me to my feet and into a crouched position. I quickly took in my surroundings and realized I was in a bedroom._

_ "Dear, are you awake?" I heard a woman's voice from the other side of the door. The door opened and a short vampire walked in. I later learned that her name was Charlotte and her mate Peter had saved me from a man named Dimitri. They thought me their ways but I refused to feed on humans so I stayed on a strict animals only diet. They were amazed at the control I had for being a newborn._

_ I decided to stay with them for a year or two. Up until I got a phone call from Jake. He had somehow knew I wasn't dead like everyone thought. I'm still not sure how he got my new number but that was okay._

_ "Bella, is that you?" I heard him question through the phone._

_ "Jake?" I questioned._

_ "Oh thank God! You have to come to Forks. There is something wrong with Charlie," Jake explained._

_ "What's wrong Jake?" I questioned in a panic._

_ "I can't tell you over the phone but you need to get here. Now!" I started pacing around, frantic._

_ "I can't come back! I really can't, you won't like who I have become," I whispered into the phone trying to get him to understand._

_ "I don't care just get your ass here, as soon as possible!" he yelled ending the conversation since with that he promptly hung up on me._

_ I told my friends good bye and a hope to see them again before I began my marathon run back to Forks, Washington. I had a pack of wolves waiting for me at the La Push border. All of them ready to pounce and all of them with their teeth bared at me._

_ "Bella?" I heard come from the car behind the pack and I just about died. Jake stepped out of the vehicle and a girl stepped out right behind him._

_ "Hi," I whispered looking at the ground as he approached me. Next thing I know I'm wrapped up in his embrace, tears falling from his eyes._

_ "What happened to you?" he questioned as I told him my story. Jenny, his wife now, came to stand beside him as he let me go, "wow, you stink."_

_ " Right back at ya wolfy," I grinned turning to his wife to introduce myself and before I knew it she threw her arms around me too. _

_ "I'm so sorry we had to bring you here under these kind of circumstances but we thought you should know."_

_ **End Flahsblack**_

That was the day I found out Charlie had cancer and my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or World of warcraft.

I'm a nerd and I'm not afraid to admit it! And when it comes to Twilight and world of warcraft I am addicted lol so I decided to write about it. I hadn't read anything like this so I decided to give it a go. Let me know what ya think.

Chapter 2

"Where are we going next dad?" I questioned looking over at him from the driver seat. We had just visited Renee and had been traveling for a while.

"I don't know Bells, I really don't feel that well," he stated closing his eyes. I sighed as I continued to drive. I knew he didn't have much longer left and he wanted to visit some family before he would willingly let go.

"Do you want to go visit Uncle Tom?" I questioned not knowing what else to say.

"That would be fine," he whispered before falling asleep. My hands gripped the steering wheel harder as I tried not to cry. It was hard on him when he visited mom, he tried his best to be full of energy and not let on that he was sick but Renee is very intuitive and knew immediately that something was wrong. I watched from the shadows as he told her what was wrong and what was going to happen shortly after he left.

Charlie was the only human that knew I was alive so when we would visit family I would hurry up and ditch before anyone saw me.

It took a few hours shy of a day to get to Texas and I gently nudged Charlie to wake up.

"Dad, we are here, I need to get going before anyone sees me," I stated as he woke up and nodded to me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before high tailing it out of there.

I figured since I was in the area I could go find Char and Peter to see how they were doing. It didn't take me long to reach their house and before I could even knock the door was swung open and I was in Char's embrace.

"Hey babe, how have you been?" she questioned looking me in the eye. She noticed that something was wrong so she pulled me inside and sat me on the couch and just held me. I told her everything that had happened from when I has last left.

"Why don't you change him? It would be easier that way," Char stated and I just shook my head.

"He doesn't want this kind of life, I already offered," I whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she said as I started crying again. I tried to be strong for Charlie, I would never let him see me cry like this and it wasn't very often that I got a chance by myself.

"Where is Peter?" I questioned as she rolled her eyes and pointed to the computer room.

"He got himself hooked on some video game," she laughed as we stood up to see what was going on.

"Ugh! Stupid noob ass healer!" he yelled slamming his fist onto the computer desk causing it to crack a bit.

"Awe, same old Pete," I laughed as he turned around to see me standing there.

"Bella!" He exclaimed running over to hug me, " you totally have to play this new game I got a few weeks ago! It's called World of Warcraft and I swear it is so addicting! Char even plays sometimes, it's so much fun."

"So says the guy that just broke his computer desk," I laughed as he explained the game to me and I had to say it did sound pretty interesting. He said he could totally hook me up so I said why the hell not and gave him my laptop.

It was almost night time when I got a call from Charlie to come get him.

"Alright guys, I have to go get my dad so I guess when I get a good place to sit and play this game I will talk to you then," I said giving them each a hug before taking off to get Charlie.

When I got to my uncles house all the lights were off and Charlies car was sitting up the street waiting for me. I jumped into the drivers seat before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a nice visit?" I questioned and he just nodded his head. That was the end of our conversation as I began our journey back to Forks.

We hit Utah at about 3 in the morning when everything started to go wrong. Charlie was getting sicker by the minute and I pulled into the nearest hospital I could find. I got the wheel chair out of the back of the car as quickly as I could and wheeled him inside. I explained to the receptionist what was going on and immediately there was a doctor there to take over the situation. Okay, so I might have dazzled them a little to get help so quickly but this was my father were talking about.

I took a seat in the waiting room and waited for them to tell me it was okay to go see him. I was going crazy just sitting there or pacing the floor before I pulled out my computer and logged onto the game Peter has just installed on my computer. I quickly made a character and made up a name. All I really wanted to do was talk to Char.

_Hey Bella, what's going on? _A text popped up from the bottom of my screen from a player named Evilittlething and I knew it was Char.

_Hey! The shit just hit the fan here. Stuck in Utah at the hospital. _I typed back as I started playing around on the game waiting for a response.

_Are you alright?_ She questioned right when my character died. I just stared at the screen wondering how the hell it happened.

_I'm as good as I'm gonna get now get your little ass over here and help me out!_ I responded as she found me on the game and started explaining things to me. Apparently I had made a druid, which seemed to be a pretty kick ass form from what Char told me. I could shapeshift and either do tanking, which is pretty much the person who controls runs, be an unknown person in the background doing damage, or I could heal. I picked heal because be sounded like fun and Peter was complaining about needing a good healer in his guild.

A few hours passed and someone finally told me it was okay for me to go see my dad. I closed my computer and walked to the room they showed me and I sat down in the chair to wait for him to wake up. He looked so pale and it scared me. When I finally saw his eyes flutter open I ran to his side and took his hand in mine.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" I questioned.

"Like crap, Bells, I have to get out of here," he stated to me before squeezing my hand.

"I'll see what I can do dad but I think they will want you to stay a day or so," I stated calling the nearest nurse to get the doctor.

A moment passed and I took a deep breath and froze at what I smelled. Before I could even react to the situation the doctor walked in with a small smile on his face.

"Dr. Cullen?" my father questioned looking up at Charlise but he was looking straight at me. It took him a minute to recover and turned his gaze to Charlie.

"Chief Swan, I wish we didn't have to meet again under such circumstances," he stated.

"Just tell me how long I have to stay here and how much longer I got," he said looking to me but I couldn't look at him. My eyes were watering up as I squeezed his hand a little to let him know I was here for him.

"We would really like to keep you here until the end but I can see you don't want that so I can pull some strings and get you out of here tomorrow morning, thats the best I can do. As for how long," he stopped and looked at the ground before continuing, " I'm afraid you'll be lucky to make it past 2 months."

And there it was, the dreaded timeline. A sob racked through my body as I bit my lip to try to keep my emotions in check.

"Bella, may I speak with you a moment?" Charlise questioned as I kissed my father on the cheek, telling him I would be right back. We walked out of the room and into a chapel that was part of the hospital.

When he shut the door I ran into his arms and cried. I cried for everything I had lost and still had to lose.

"It's okay sweetheart," he whispered trying to comfort me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I questioned as we both sat down in the back pew.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and go over some medications that I'm going to give you for Charlie to take," he said.

"I'm doing pretty shitty to put it lightly, it's like ever since you guys left everything went from bad to worse in the blink of an eye," I explained everything that had happened to me since the day they left. He remained silent and let me talk. I asked him to keep seeing me to himself and of course Esme but I didn't want any of the others to know and he told me that wouldn't be a problem.

We sat there for awhile longer as he went over things that Charlie will go through and what I needed to do since he did not want medical help. I thanked him for everything before I went back into dads room to see how he was doing before going hunting. It was really nice to talk to Charlise again but I doubted I would ever see him again. With that I began my hunt.

Read Enjoy Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or World of Warcraft

Chapter 3

_Jasper's POV (I know you were waiting for this right? Lol)_

How long has it been? 5 years? I think that is about right, since everything became so fucked up that I don't remember what happened. I thought I had everything under control. After Bella's birthday party Alice and I went off to Europe together to get our mind off of things and to work some things out.

A year passed after that and the next thing I knew Alice was gone with a simple note saying _He needs me more. Love Alice _and the rings I had given her. I couldn't believe what was going on. I thought we were so happy, guess she was faking. She sent me divorce papers in the mail that I really just wanted to rip up and throw away but why make her stay with me if she wanted to be with someone else.

I came back to the states after that, found a house in Arizona, what can I say? I didn't get out much and I love the dark. While out one night I picked up a copy of World of Warcraft since I had good reviews about it I figured I could blow some steam playing it. It turned out to be a great stress reliever. I went to visit Peter after that to get him to play too since I thought he would enjoy it.

It had been a few weeks after that when we were running an instance together with 3 other people. We were laughing and talking over vent when suddenly we all died.

"Ugh! Stupid noob ass healer!" Peter yelled over the speakers and I rolled on the floor laughing at him.

"Did you break your desk again?" I asked him but never got a response. I figured Char was giving him a good ass kicking for breaking yet another computer desk in the last 2 weeks.

"Hey Major? One of my friends is gonna start playing so I'll give you her character name when she makes one so you can invite her to the guild," Peter said.

"Sure thing," I stated, "well I'm gonna turn in. Might go visit Charlise and Esme for a few days to see how they are doing."

"Alright man, tell them we say hey!" He yelled into the mic causing me to wince. _Jerkface, _I thought before exiting the game.

What else was there for me to do? I lost my mate, I had no life outside of this game now, and I had nothing to live for. I know that when I left the Cullens it was voluntary but I couldn't help feeling like it was my fault we left Forks in the first place so I just stayed away. I just felt like I needed to go see them, see if they were alright and if they had heard from anyone since I had been away.

I made it to Utah in a day and went up to the house they were currently staying at. Esme immediately answered the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Jasper honey, it's so good to see you!" she said showing me into the house. We sat in the living room catching up on old times. I learned that Emmett and Rosalie were in France but were due back within the week. As for Edward, it seemed that he just kind of fell off the face of the planet, along with Alice. I had somewhat seen this coming since each time he called her she would leave the room and not tell me what they talked about.

Charlise came home with a grim look on his face but when he saw me he smiled.

"Hey son," he said coming up to me to give me a hug.

"What's wrong hun?" Esme questioned but he just shook his head signaling that he would tell her later, which meant when I left.

"Would you like me to leave so you can talk?" I questioned standing up.

"No! Not at all, we love seeing you," Charlise stated ending that conversation. We sat there the rest of the night watching movies and playing card games. I had recently become obsessed with the card game Crazy 8's and I had to say I kicked ass at it.

I stayed for a week, long enough to say hi to Emmett and Rosalie, and of course get them hooked on World of Warcraft as well. Haha I was starting a trend among vampires!

When I got back to my house I had a message from Peter with the name FallingStars and I assumed it was the name of the character I was supposed to add to the guild. The name of the guild was called The Confederates. Original right?

I logged in and saw that FallingStar was on so I invited her.

_Hey welcome to the guild Star, if you need any help let me know, people call me Major on here, _I typed.

_Um, hi, thanks, actually could you come help me with a quest? _I read her response and laughed. At least she wasn't afraid to ask for help.

_Sure thing, give me a sec. _I typed back before going to find her ingame. _Hey you have vent hooked up yet?_

_ Yeah but I don't have a mic yet_ she typed back.

_Well login and I'll just talk you through some things. _Then thing I know she is logging into vent.

"Star?" I questioned into my mic.

_Yeah that's me_ she typed in chat.

"Alright, let me jump on my lowbie character and I'll level with you, this should be fun," I said getting on my Paladin, I figured since she was a healer I would jump on my tank.

"Any good at healing darlin?" I questioned.

_Haven't really tried yet but I'm up for the challenge._ I laughed a little at that as I qued us for a dungeon.

"Gotta start somewhere I reckon, it's not all that hard, just don't let me die and you'll be good," I explained.

_Alright lets do this!_ She replied as her character started dancing around the screen. Well at least she was enjoying herself. Our dungeon group was ready.

"Alright, here we go," I said starting the run.

Let's see how she does.

Read Enjoy Review

If you have any questions about things I'm putting in here don't be afraid to ask... or google them lol. That's what I usually do.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or WOW

Chapter 4 **Bellas pov**

"Star?" I heard someone question coming out of my computer speakers.

_Yeah that's me_ I typed in chat.

"Alright, let me jump on my lowbie character and I'll level with you, this should be fun," he said before going offline before coming back on on a different person. I sat there for a moment stunned by this guys accent. Talk about being able to listen to him forever and never get tired of that voice!

"Any good at healing darlin?" he questioned and I couldn't help but laugh a little, he called me darlin. I had been practicing but I didn't think I was that good at it.

_Haven't really tried yet but I'm up for the challenge. _I typed as he qued us for a dungeon.

"Gotta start somewhere I reckon, it's not all that hard, just don't let me die and you'll be good," he explained.

_Alright lets do this!_ I replied making my character dance around the screen.

"Alright, here we go," he said as we entered the dungeon.

It didn't seem too bad. I think I pretty much had the easiest job in the place. I noticed another character run away from the group to pull another mob over ever though we weren't done taking down the ones we were on.

_Can I just let him die for being a moron? _ I questioned Major in the chat box and I heard him laugh into his mic.

"I was just about to tell you to just let him die," he laughed and I couldn't help but giggle.

_Woo!_ I typed back as the guy soon died and asked why I didn't heal him, which I quickly replied that he wasn't the freaking tank.

The rest of the run went smoothly after that and Major ran around doing quests with me the rest on the night.

"Hey Star!" I heard someone yell into their mic causing my speakers to crackle because of it.

_Hey Yoda! _I typed.

"Yoda?" the Major questioned.

"That's what she calls me cuz I know shit," Peter laughed.

_Where is your better half? _I typed as someone else came online.

"Hey everyone, guess I found where the party was at," Char laughed.

_Speak of the devil_ I laughed.

"You really need to get a mic," Char stated.

"Already taking care of, she will get it tomorrow," Peter said as a matter of factly.

_See, he knows shit. Cheers to Yoda! _I said causing them all to laugh. I heard Charlie groan a little in his sleep and realized he was about to get up, _Sorry guys, gotta run! Thanks for putting up with a noob like me all night Major!_

"No problem, it was fun, see ya soon," Major said into his mic before I shut down my computer to go make my dad some breakfast in bed.

An hour later I headed up to Charlies room with a tray of food in one hand and his medication in the other. I nudged his door open and saw him sitting up watching some TV.

"Hey Bells," he said weakly as I set the tray down in front of him and handed him the pills.

"Here ya go dad," I said as he looked at the food and got a disgusted look on his face, " I know you don't have much of an appetite but you have to take these with food."

"I know," he groaned and started eating the food, "Billy wants me to come over later, if that is okay with you."

"I don't mind, but I'm not allowed on their land, I would have to drop you off at the border," I said sadly and he shook his head.

"Billy said you were allowed to come, I told him I wouldn't if you couldn't so they made you an exception," he explained and I smiled.

"Leave it to the Black's to get things done," I laughed.

When he was finished eating I cleaned the dishes and everything while he got ready to go. By now it was 11AM. I got him into the car and drove him to Billy's. Jake and Jenny were there waiting for us as well and Jake helped my dad get into his wheel chair then taking him inside. Jenny and I went for a walk along the shore and talked.

"We need to have a plan for when something really does happen to Charlie," I said when Jake joined up with us.

"What do you mean?" Jenny questioned as we sat down on the rocks. I felt a stab at my heart as I remembered that last time I was here.

"Everyone in Forks thinks I am dead, only the pack knows what truly happened. If Charlie gets bad and I have to take him to the hospital, I can't. I need back up," I said softly as Jenny placed her hand of my arm.

"We will help, if something happens just call Jake, he can run over pretty fast and take him," she explained as Jake agreed. Jenny excused herself stating she needed to start making dinner but I think she just wanted to give us a minute to talk.

"She is really something else," I said smiling to Jake as he opened his arms to me and I slid over to hug him, "I'm really glad you're happy. I wouldn't have picked anyone else for you. She is perfect."

"I know she is, I just wish it didn't put such a strain on our friendship Bella, I miss you being my best friend," he explained.

"I know, I just needed time to accept it and move on, then when I got to Texas everything happened at once. How did you know my phone number anyways?" I questioned as he stood up and started skipping rocks into the water.

"Someone called Jenny and gave her a number saying that we would need it to get in contact with you. That's when I knew you weren't dead," Jake stated and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Alice must have called, she is the only one that would have known," I said as we just continued to talk and goof off. Eventually I took him back to Billy's and sat next to my dad. The visit was pleasant and I think it was just what Charlie needed. To be surrounded by friends and in a relaxing environment. Soon after we were leaving and once I got everything settled I went for a quick hunt before getting on my game. Just like Peter had said, I had a mic waiting for my at the house. This could be fun.

**Read enjoy review... let me know what ya think. Happy New year everyone! I'm gonna try to update again today at some point.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Wow, or Letters From War by Mark Schultz

Chapter 5 **BPOV**

I was up in the attic looking through Charlies things and came across some letters that grandma had wrote. Curiosity got the best of me as I read some of them. I took a shaky breath as I realized these were letters from Dad from when he was in WWII. I didn't even know he was in the service. I walked downstairs and sat down next to Charlie with the letters in my hand. He saw them in my hand and gave me a weak smile.

"I figured you might find those one day," he said taking them out of my hand and looking at them.

"I never knew you were in the Army dad," I said and he just shook his head.

"I had just turned 18 and finished high school and signed up, I thought that since the war was almost over they wouldn't really need to deploy me but boy was I wrong," he laughed a little lost in thought. He told me how one of his best friends died in his arms while he was trying to get him to safety. I had never known this side of Charlie.

"Your grandma was furious at me, told me that if I left she would have nothing to do with me but once I was stationed I got the letters from her and I was so glad to have the connection to home, I think that is what made me make it through it all," he explained as I sat there listening intently to all the stories he told me.

He fell asleep while telling me a story and I covered him with a blanket and went back to my room to get on my computer.

"Hey guys," I said into my mic picking up my guitar.

"Hey Star, how ya doing?" Char questioned as I started strumming.

"I'm shocked out of my mind at the moment, I just found out that my dad was in WWII, I mean I never knew he was in the military," I said looking up some songs on the internet.

"Wow, that's great of him, I bet you're proud," She said.

"Yeah, just wish we had more time together to talk about his stories and stuff, Char, he's not doing well at all, I don't know what to do," I chocked back a sob as I found a song that would be perfect.

"What are you doing over there?" she questioned as I messed around with some chords to try to get the rhythm right on the song.

"I think I'm going to record a song for Charlie, I think he would like it and remind him of his parents," I explained.

"Can I here it?" She questioned and I couldn't help but laugh and agreed.

"You can't laugh if it sucks though!" I started in on the song.

She walked to the mailbox  
On that bright summers day  
Found a letter from her son  
In a war, far away

He spoke of the weather  
And good friends that he'd made  
Said, " I'd been thinking 'bout dad  
And the life that he had that's why, I'm here today"  
And then in the end he said, "You are what I'm fighting for"  
It was the first of his letters from war

She started writing  
You're good and you're brave  
What a father that you'll be someday  
Make it home, make it safe  
She wrote every night as she prayed

Late in December  
A day, she'll not forget  
Oh, her tears stained the paper  
With every word that she read

It said, "I was up on a hill, I was out there alone  
When the shots all rang out and bombs were exploding  
That's when I saw him, he came back for me

And though he was captured a man set me free  
And that man was your son, he asked me to write to you  
I told him, I would, Oh, I swore"  
It was the last of the letters from war

And she prayed, he was living, kept on believing  
And wrote every night just to say  
You are good and you're brave  
What a father that you'll be someday  
Make it home, make it safe  
Still she kept writing each day

Then two years later  
Autumn leaves, all around  
A car pulled in the driveway  
And she fell to the ground  
And out stepped a captain  
Where her boy used to stand

He said, "Mom, I'm followin' orders  
From all of your letters and I've come home again"  
He ran into hold her, dropped all his bags on the floor  
Holdin' all of her letters from war

Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home

"Wow, that was great, I think he is going to love it!" she exclaimed.

"Who was that singing? That song was awesome," I heard the Majors voice over the speaker and I swear if I could blush I would be bright red right now.

"Umm, that was me," I said quietly slightly embarrassed that he had heard me.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Darlin, I love those types of songs," Major stated.

"Yeah, the Major here was in a war himself so he knows all about this stuff," Char explained.

"Well that's good to know," I laughed a bit.

"Who do you know that was in war?" Major questioned.

"I just found out today that my dad served in WWII, can't believe that I never knew until now but I enjoyed listening to his stories," I said, pride in my voice.

"I'll have to tell you some of my stories sometime, in the meantime, who is up for a run?" Major questioned as we all qued up for a dungeon.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said at the same time as Char causing us all to laugh.

"Oh hey by the way, I'm coming over this weekend so be prepared," Char stated causing my eyes to go wide. I wonder why Char was coming to visit me. This couldn't be good.

"Alright everyone, I'm here, we can start now!" Peter yelled into the mic.

"I swear I'm going to go deaf from you one of these days Yoda!" I complained which just made him laugh.

"That is my goal in life babe." Well thats just great I thought.

**Read enjoy review**

I had the song stuck in my head for the past week, just decided to randomly throw it in here, I love the song to death! Alright well anywayz hope you all have a wonderful New Years tonight!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok ok... it's been awhile since I updated last. Sorry! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wow or really anything for that matter.

Chapter 6 BPOV

"Jacob, you need to get here now!" I yelled into the phone before hanging up. My dad was in the bathroom getting sick, which wasn't really a new thing, it's just this has been going on all night and I thought something was wrong.

Jake called 911 on his way over to take my place next to my dad.

"Bella, you need to get out of here," he whispered placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, I won't be far, I promise, just please be okay," I choked out before placing a kiss on his forehead and jumped out the window before anyone could see me cry.

It had been a few hours and I still hadn't heard anything from Jake or the people that had went to the hospital with him. I was getting antsy and I couldn't stop pacing in the woods behind the hospital, I just wanted to run in there and make sure everything was okay. Just then my phone rang and I answered it.

"Jake?" I questioned without even looking.

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't stop him, I tried," I heard an angelic girl voice on the other line.

"Alice?" I questioned but all I heard was dial tone, "damn it!"

I sat on the ground looking at the hospital trying to catch Charlie's scent to figure out where in the hospital he was but I couldn't. I heard footsteps behind me and I was on my feet immediately to see who it was.

"How did this happen?" he asked walking into view and I just glared. I didn't say anything, just looked at him, "Bella, who did this to you?"

Still nothing. I couldn't find my voice, I was beyond furious. I turned around and started to walk away. How dare he show up here of all times. He caught my wrist in his hand and I jerked it away.

"Don't touch me," I growled out and continued to walk.

"What happened to you after I left?" he questioned and I whipped around to glare at him.

"You want to know what freaking happened! I got dumped, got over it, got dumped again, got bit and became a stupid bloodsucker!" I yelled causing him to step back.

"Bella..." he started but my phone rang and I growled at him before answering it.

"Jake?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's me, where are you?"

"Outside the hospital," I stated as he said he would be right there and hung up, "you can't be here when he gets here."

"Why the hell not?" he questioned.

"Edward, get out of here," I stated but before I knew it here came Jake running over.

"Get away from her you bastard!" he yelled stepping in front of me.

"Bella, I went away for your protection and now you are running with mutts? Do you have any sense at all?" Edward questioned but I just stood there looking at Jake.

"Jake, how bad is it? How is he doing?" I questioned as he turned to look at me.

"Bella, they have done everything they can..."

"How long?"

"A week at most," he said turning around to catch me as I fell to the ground bawling my eyes out, "Get out of here, you're making this harder on her."

"I'm not leaving her with you mutt," Edward said walking over to us and I lost it, I stood up and walked over to him.

"What the fuck is your problem! My dad is dying and your here to what? Mark your territory? Make a claim? Or are you just here to laugh in my face? Whatever it is get on with it and get the fuck out of my life!" I yelled punching him in the face. He held his cheek in shock as he took in my appearance. I glared long and hard at him until he finally nodded and walked away.

I stood there for a moment longer before falling to my knees, dropping my head in my hands and continued crying. It wasn't long before Jake had me back in his arms.

"I'm trying to get him a room on the bottom floor so you can sneak in through the window and stay with him whenever you want, I'm so sorry this is happening to you Bella, you have already had to deal with so much already," he tried to soothed me but he knew he couldn't.

"Jake, they need you inside," I heard Jenny say walking to where we were at. He just nodded and started to stand,"I can't just leave her like this."

"I'll take care of her," a new voice chimed in from behind Jenny and we all looked at them.

"Char!" I cried running to her. She took me in her arms and looked at the others.

"Go take care of her father, update us on when we can see him, I'm going to take her to her house and try to calm her down alittle," Char explained. Jake looked alittle hesitant at first but finally nodded and went back into the hospital with Jenny by her side," come on honey, lets get you home."

* * *

I really wish I could sleep because then I could just get away from everything for awhile. Char was sitting in my computer chair while I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Do you want Peter to come?" she questioned and I looked over at her.

"Sure," I whispered, it would be nice to see him. I heard her sign onto my vent.

"Hey Loves!" I heard Peter yell.

"Hey guys," Char said, "hey, Peter, can you come over here? Bells wants to see you."

"Sure, hows her dad doing Char?" Peter questioned and Char looked back at me. I just shrugged and told her I was going to get something to eat real fast.

"He's not doing well at all, it's not good Peter," she explained.

I ran after I heard that. I needed to get away for awhile, take my mind off of things. Hunting was exactly what I needed, it always made my mind go blank for awhile. Without a second thought I took off after a bear.

Read Enjoy Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or WOW

Chapter 7 JPOV

"Hey Peter, what are you doing here?" I questioned as Peter walked straight into my house without even knocking.

"Well, Char went out of town for a few days so I decided I needed to come spend some time with you, haven't seen you in awhile," he explained giving me a man hug.

"Well then, you are more than welcome to stay here I guess," I said turning my attention back to the movie I was watching. He sat down on the loveseat and preceded to tell me all about the movie we were watching, "hey, I haven't seen this yet, don't ruin it for me!"

"Well it has a shitty ending, they both die," I groaned as I turned the TV off and stood up.

"Jerk," I muttered walking over to my computer, "I'll kick your ass on wow."

"Bring it on!" he yelled taking his computer out of his bag to hook it up. It seemed like hours that we beat the crap out of each other on the game, I won the most duels and Peter said it was because I could self heal.

"Stop being a sore loser, I won fair and square, not my fault that your class can't heal," I laughed at his as I heard Star log into vent. I was about to say hey but Peter beat me to it.

"Hey Loves!" he yelled into the mic.

"Hey guys," I heard Char answer, well I guess that solved the mystery as to where she went, "hey, Peter, can you come over here? Bells wants to see you."

"Sure, hows her dad doing Char?" Peter questioned his voice full of concern. _Bells? _I thought, I had a sick feeling in my stomach that they were talking about Bella.

"He's not doing well at all, it's not good Peter," she explained I could tell she wasn't doing to good herself but she was trying to put up a good front for her friend, "get this! Right before she found out the news about her father her good for nothing Ex stops by for a visit and starts lecturing her about how she is being an idiot for the friends she has. I wanted to tear him apart myself.

"What was he saying?" Peter asked as she went on explaining how her friend was a wolf. Good thing it was only the three of us in the chat room at the moment.

"Did you get a good look at the bastard?" I questioned as she described the guy to me and I about lost it. I was half tempted to get my phone out and call the moron but Peter gave me a stern look.

"We will be there shortly," I said logging off to leave.

"Why is the Major coming?" Char questioned as Peter just stared at me.

"I think he knows Bella," he said following suit. We took my car since it goes faster than Peters and I'm a better driver than him either way.

"Why didn't you tell me your friends name was Bella and she had an ex vampire boyfriend?" I questioned.

"Yeah right, how was I to know that you knew the girl?" he questioned and I guess he had a point but damn it still sucked. I mean, Alice had a vision that Bella had died and that is what caused her to run off with Edward because he was devastated. But if she was alive and she had all this shit going on in her life who did she have to lean on? Well, besides the wolf friend who was also one of her ex's according to what Peter told me.

I spent the rest of the ride in silence. Passing the Forks sign I couldn't help but drive a little faster in anticipation on seeing Bella again. I had never actually been to her house before but Peter gave me directions and I pulled into her driveway.

Peter has a habit of not knocking before entering a house so we just walked in and Char met us at the front door embracing Peter into a tight hug.

"Hey Major," she whispered giving me a hug before leading us upstairs. There was music blaring for the last room and we all stopped at the door. Peter gave me a slight nudge in a simple way of telling me that I should be the first one to go in and talk to her. Learning along time ago not to argue with him I opened the door and shut it behind me.

I saw Bella laying the her bed with her eyes closed, she looked peaceful at the moment but her emotions were definitely as far away from peaceful as you could get. I slowly approached the bed trying not to startle her as I took a deep breath inhaling her scent. I stopped dead in my tracks. She was a vampire! How, when did this happen? Peter didn't tell me anything about this! I thought she was still human!

"Bella?" I questioned sitting down on the edge of her bed as she finally turned her head and opened her eyes to look into mine. Shock was the first emotion she felt as she looked at me.

"Jasper?" she questioned in a small voice as I nodded.

**Read Enjoy Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or WOW

Chapter 8 BPOV

Char had went downstairs to wait on Peter and to give me some much needed space. I know I really needed to think about what was going to happen now but each time I would think about it I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I felt like such a cry baby lately and I hated it. Sure I had a pretty kick ass excuse for being a little baby right now, I really needed to concentrate and figure out what was going to happen in a few weeks.

I started writing a list of what I would need to do, who Jake would need to notify and such. I just stared at the paper then laid down on my bed closing my eyes before letting the paper drop to the floor next to my bed. I just laid there trying to think of happy thoughts, good memories to keep me from breaking down again. The only good thing that had happened recently was talking to my friends on the game because that really seemed to be my only get away from the real world. The real world hurt, people used you and people hurt you.

I don't know how long I laid there, must have been long enough for Peter to get here because I heard someone open my bedroom door and shut it. I didn't move but I did take a deep breath and froze. This was definitely not Peter. Before I could react I felt them sit down on my bed.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask. The accent through me off for a moment, how could the Major be here in my room? I thought I imagined it until I opened my eyes and met liquid gold. Shock filled me as I took in the sight in front of me. If I could blush I would. I mean, this was Jasper, and I'm assuming he is the Major in the game considering his voice and accent.

"Jasper?" I questioned just staring at him. I don't know how long we stared at each other but he seemed highly confused about something as I sat up pulling my knees to my chest, "what are you doing here?"

"Peter was with me when Charolett called and when he told me it was you I knew I had to come. Did you know that almost the whole family thinks you are dead?" he questioned, now that was news to me. Charlise didn't say anything about that when I saw him a few months ago.

"I wish they still thought I was dead," I said thinking back on my encounter with Edward.

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry about that. Alice had a vision and before she could stop him or shield her thoughts he was gone," he said rather bitterly and I looked up at him. Pain was evident on his face, "anyway, how are you doing darlin?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his question, "I have been a lot better."

He just nodded his head and look away.

"If you need help with anything or just need someone to be around just let me know," he said and I smiled a little.

"Is that a promise?" I questioned standing up to go look at my cell phone, I was anxious to hear from Jake to know when it was safe to see my dad.

"Yeah, it's a promise. So, why are you rocking out to Taylor Swift? If you don't mind me asking," he laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, she has a few man bashing songs that are pretty good and after my run in with the ex I just felt like I needed to listen to them, to make me feel better," I went over and turned off my radio before turning back to the bed to look at Jasper but he was standing right in front of me.

"Bella, I know we were never really close when I knew you but I would like to be your friend and be here for you when you need me," he explained placing a hand on my cheek and I couldn't help myself from throwing my arms around him closing my eyes. He must have been surprised at first because he just stood there but then he put his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Thank you," I whispered into his shirt, I instantly calmed down and I think he knew I did too. I always felt bad leaning on Jake because he has Jenny now and I know she is really understanding, he couldn't calm me down like he use too. I was too worried one of us would over step our boundaries as friends when I really needed him in my life right now. I also felt bad dragging Char into this because she lives in Texas and she can't be here all the time and besides, she had Peter and he was a big enough baby about things to add me to the mix.

Jasper moved one of his hands to my hair and played with it while I just hugged him tighter. I needed this, I don't know why but I needed to be in his arms, I felt calm, safe and I knew I would get through this.

There was a small knock on the door and it opened as I pulled away to see who had taken me out of our little moment.

"Peter," I said sweetly glaring at his. He just laughed and walked over to me to envelope me into a big bear hug. You could never stay mad at him for long.

"Hey Bells," he said pulling away from me, "just thought you should know we can head to the hospital."

A grin broke across my face as I grabbed my phone and practically ran out the door with the others right behind me. My phone went off right when we made it to the hospital and Jake told me what room Charlie was in. I stood outside the window for a moment to get my nerves together. I felt Jasper put his hand on my shoulder in reassurance and I gave him a small smile.

"Will you come with me?" I asked a little embarrassed but he just nodded. I figured that if I get too hysterical in there he could always use his power to calm me down so I'm not a blubbering idiot.

"Come on," he gave me a slight push towards the window. This was it, I opened the window and stepped in. My heart broke when I saw my dad laying on the bed helplessly but I put on a brave face and walked to his bed.

**Read Enjoy Review**

Sorry it's been awhile. I have been caught up in playing Final Fantasy Crisis Core on my PSP . lame excuse right? Lol Well... Hope you enjoy it. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow.. to say it's been awhile would be an understatement. So the wedding is finally over and back from the honeymoon ( Jamacia is amazing and I definately didn't want to come back to ohio where is weather is beyond bipolor) So, now that I am all settled into the new house and finally have internet I can update my stories! Woo! I also just got a new puppy, just gave her a bath and I don't know who got more clean, me or her.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or WOW

Chapter 9

BPOV

I walked over to my fathers bed and reached down to move his hair out of his eyes. He looked peaceful laying there, it almost broke my heart. I knew this was coming but how could I prepare for this moment? I grabbed hold of his hand as I sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Oh daddy," I whispered crying silently as I lowered my head to his bed. I don't know how long I stayed there. I don't know how long Jasper stood in the corner looking at as. I had no concept of time, all I knew was this was the last time I would get to see my dad again. He wasn't waking up this time. He had finally given up, " I love you."

"Bella," I heard Jasper whisper from his spot in the corner, "the doctors are coming to check on him."

I just nodded and looked at my dad one last time. I placed a long kiss on his forehead before taking off out the window. I couldn't stay there any longer. When I hit the forest I stopped running and opened up my sense. There was deer nearby and I needed to calm down a little.

I hunted for awhile before Jasper came and got me to go back with him to see Peter and Charolett. I wouldn't let Jasper leave my side when we got back to my house. I needed his gift to keep me sane at the moment but he didn't seem to mind at all.

Peter and Char were playing WOW when we walked into my room.

"Oh man, I don't think they have moved since we have been gone," Jaspered laughed and I giggled.

"Hey guys! I have to show you this hilarious video I found on youtube!" Peter exclaimed acting like he didn't have a care in the world. This is why I love Peter so much, he just doesn't give a damn.

"Let me guess, it's about wow?" I questioned as he pulled up the video.

"Well duh, I swear, sometimes you just don't get me," he sighed and started the video. It was called "Who's the tank" and by the end of the video all of us were on the ground laughing our asses off.

"That was just what I needed," I laughed as he should us some more funny videos. That is how we spent the rest of the night. Pater and Char were on the computers being Youtube whores while Jasper and I sat on the bed and watched the videos that they would pull up. It was nice to have amazing friends that would let me just escape reality of a few hours. Laughing after everything that was going on was helping me with my problems.

~Sorry it it so short :( had to at least post a small chapter so you guys didn't think I died or something. I'll update soon, I promise!

.com/watch?v=2ekLO8BwxwE This is the "Who's the tank" video if you would like to check it out. No I don't own it and I didn't make it. Just think it is funny.

Until next time

Take care


	10. Chapter 10

I know I am totally lame for not updating sooner…L sorry! I have been dreading this chapter for awhile and have been so stuck on what to write but now that this is written we should have clear sailing from here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or WOW

Chapter 10- Esme's POV

When Charlise had come home from the hospital a few weeks ago and told me what had happened to Bella I just couldn't believe it. My first thought was to run to Forks and comfort my daughter but she had requested us not to. My heart broke for her and Charlie. When Charlise told me I couldn't tell anyone in the family I understood completely but there was some tension in the air while Jasper had come to visit, he would have stayed longer if it wouldn't have made him feel uncomfortable but he made up an excuse to leave sensing that something was wrong and we were keeping something from him.

A week later Rose and Emmett had returned from what they called a honeymoon and decided to stay with us for the time being. Emmett was going on and on about this game that Jasper had gotten him and Rose hooked on. I must admit that I enjoyed watching them play. It was relaxing to get lost in the storyline and get out of my head for a little bit, plus it was fun to see Emmett get so mad when he died.

I was reading a book while Charlise was at work when the phone rang. Immediately I got up to answer it and I really wish I hadn't.

"Cullen residence," I politely answered.

"Um.. Hi this is Jacob Blake from La Push, Is Dr. Cullen there?" He sounded nervous and I could hear several people sobbing in the background.

"He is at the hospital, this is his wife, do you want me to give you his cell phone number?" I questioned, worried about the sobs I was hearing. I knew Jacob was a wolf and I knew that his father was really close to Charlie Swan. This was the phone call that Charlise had been expecting.

"No, it's just," he couldn't finish his sentence but I already knew what it meant.

"He's gone, isn't he? How is Bella?" I asked quickly.

"She is with Jasper, I don't know where they went but once she found out she ran," he explained best he could. I asked him about the arrangements and if they needed help with anything telling him that we would come down to help. We ended the conversation and I hung my had wishing I could cry for Bella's loss.

"Mom, what's going on?" I heard Rose ask from behind me and I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

So I told them everything that I knew. I told them that Bella had been attacked in Texas and changed into a vampire. How she got a phone call about how Charlie was sick and she needed to come see him. She also told them that Charlise had treated Charlie not too long ago and got to see Bella.

Rose looked heartbroken, I knew she felt horrible about the way she had treated Bella and now all of this was happening to her.

"But why is Jasper there with her?" Emmett questioned.

"I guess since she is friends with Peter and Char, he went to see her too," I explained. I held the phone in my hand and gave them both a look. They understood what I needed and went back upstairs. I dialed Charlise's number and held my breath. I was dreading this phone call so when I heard him answer I couldn't find the words to say at first.

"Esme? What's the matter?" he questioned and I just lost it, " I'll be home in ten."

He must have known what was wrong the minute I called him and when he got home I was standing in the same spot I had been standing for the last hour or so, "Honey?"

I turned and saw him standing in the doorway with his arms open. I ran to him and just sobbed into his chest. I cried for Charlie, I cried for Bella, and I cried because none of this would have happened if it wasn't for Edward, we could have been there for her him it wasn't for him and his damn pride.

~~Jaspers POV~~

Jake was talking to Bella and I knew when I saw her dart from the parking lot and through the woods I didn't even have to think about it, I chased her. Her emotions her all over the place and I was afraid for her.

I found her sitting at the edge of a mountain range looking down at the water below. Her shoulders shook with her silent sobs as I silently sat down next to her. I didn't have to say anything, she leaned into my side and I wrapped my arms around her and just held her.

We sat there for the rest of the night just holding each other and watching the sunset. She had calmed down for the most part and was telling me of all the good times she would remember with her father. She knew that she couldn't hold onto him forever and she was at least glad that she got to spend his last few days with him and not hiding. She said she would have regretted not getting to spend that time with him and she would cherish it always.

Read and Enjoy =^-^=


End file.
